Eren's Birthday
by MunchyCookies
Summary: It is Eren's Birthday. How will he react to the gifts and the cake?


Since today is Eren's birthday I decided to make a one shot about what happened. Or let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue the story. Lets get started.

Today was a sunny spring morning. The birds were chirping and all of the other animals were coming out. Today was a special day for Eren since it is his birthday. Only Armin and Mikasa know about it. Armin even asked earlier in the week what he was going to do since he had free time. Eren said nothing ever since his mom died he couldn't stand to have another birthday. Other then that one time Mikasa force him to have his 13th birthday. He never had any.

Today he was sitting at his table before seeing Historia, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin and the Coporal Levi. They all surrounded Eren before Mikasa came in with something in her hands. Eren couldn't see what it was but it smelled like it just came out the oven.

" Happy Birthday Eren!" They all cheered as Mikasa put down the cake right in front of Eren. " How do you guys knew about this I only told Mikasa and Armin about this."

" Well I decided that this was your 16th birthday and I didn't wanted you to miss anymore of your birthday so I told everyone and I also had Mikasa bake the cake." Armin says. Eren only made a noise that sounded like a groan. " I didn't wanted a birthday party."

" Too bad, you are going to enjoy your birthday and like it unless you want a replay of what happened during your thirteenth birthday." Mikasa says, Eren eyes widen a little to the fast flashback he had.

Eren surrendered and cut the cake first, he realized that it taste exactly the same way his mom used to make it." Mikasa, did my mom ever taught you how to bake this?" She only looked up before mumbling something. Eren dropped the topic. The cake tasted too much like his mother.

When it was time for gifts everyone got in a line and place their gifts on the table. Eren was forced to open them. A scary looking Mikasa wasn't one to be messed with. Eren got cleaning supplies from Levi, Clothing from Jean, A handmade wooden knife from Connie, Meat from Sasha, the outside world book from Armin. Eren glance up to Mikasa who wasn't paying any attention to him as if she was day dreaming.

After cleaning up the mess, Eren was busy the whole day, Armin took him and the other guys shopping while Mikasa was baking for a second time, it turns out she likes Sasha and Historia company.

Eren remembered as a child that he would get his cake and presents early in the morning then Either his dad or Armin would take him out for the day. When they got back home his mother would have cupcakes ready for them and the would have a party. Eren realized that what's Armin and Mikasa was trying to bring it back. After having a fun day out with the guys, they returned to see Historia sleeping on the couch they realized that she changed into a baby pink fluffy came out few seconds later in a light purple dress, she turned back around " Mikasa!, I thought you said that they wouldn't come back for another hour."

" Oh, well wake up Historia and get the coporal down here." Sasha poked her head out the door a second time to see Eren and Armin chatting and Jean and Connie sitting by Historia who had just woken up. Sasha run really quickly up the stairs to look for the coporal. Eren smelled something out of the oven again, he was still in his brooding mood. Eren was in deep thought when he heard a loud bang.

" Sh*t!" All the boys heard from the kitchen. " I didn't knew she cursed." Jean says. " She doesn't" Armin says before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Armin look to see Mikasa having blisters on her hands. " What happened in here?"

" I was making extras for Sasha before forgetting how hot the plate was and burning my hands."

" Your lying Mikasa." Armin say.

" Fine I was singing and wasn't paying attention."

" Are you Okay?"

" Yeah, Sorry about the language." Armin nodded before heading out to see Jean and Eren arguing. " That's my sister you're talking about!"

" I can't leave you guys alone for a minute."

" I was just saying that it was hot when she cursed but Eren who was already gloomy started yelling and stuff." Levi and Sasha came downstairs and Mikasa poked her head out for the slightest second. Jean saw a flash of black and red.

Mikasa finally gain enough confidence and walked out the room. Sasha, Historia and Armin was smiling, Levi had his normal face on and Jean, Connie and Eren were staring in awe. She came out in a red dress that was a little bit above her knees and she had red flats on. Mikasa had a rose in her hair and the scarf was still wrapped around. She passed out the cupcakes and Connie wanted to pull and all nighter.

After the party Connie was the first to fall asleep, then Sasha and Jean and Finally Armin. Historia and Levi went up to their rooms. Leaving Eren and Mikasa alone. " I wanted to say thank you for the party and the cake." Eren says.

" Its no problem... Also Eren"

" Hn" He mumbles, Mikasa scooted closer to him a press a kiss on his cheek.

" Happy Birthday"

Although Eren may have been reckless and always get angry at her for protecting her, He also have to remember the time that they spent together as kids and all the fun moments. From now on Eren decided to continue having his birthday to remind himself what it felt to be at home because as of now. This is home and This is his family but he have to be aware that one day ' all living things will die'.

The End.


End file.
